Malignant tachyarrhythmia, for example, ventricular fibrillation, is an uncoordinated contraction of the cardiac muscle of the ventricles in the heart, and is the most commonly identified arrhythmia in cardiac arrest patients. If this arrhythmia continues for more than a few seconds, it may result in cardiogenic shock and cessation of effective blood circulation. As a consequence, sudden cardiac death (SCD) may result in a matter of minutes.
In patients with a high risk of ventricular fibrillation, the use of an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) system has been shown to be beneficial at preventing SCD. An ICD system includes an ICD that is a battery powered electrical shock device, that may include an electrical housing electrode (sometimes referred to as a can electrode), that is coupled to one or more electrical lead wires placed within the heart. If an arrhythmia is sensed, the ICD may send a pulse via the electrical lead wires to shock the heart and restore its normal rhythm. Owing to the inherent surgical risks in attaching and replacing electrical leads directly within or on the heart, subcutaneous ICD systems have been devised to provide shocks to the heart without placing electrical lead wires within the heart or attaching electrical wires directly to the heart.
Electrical leads being utilized in subcutaneous systems typically include linear arrays of electrodes positioned on the lead body. Thus, the delivery of electrical stimulation therapy to the heart with current lead designs provides limited therapy vectors depending on the shape of the lead body, for which the electrical energy may impact the heart. That is, linear lead designs provide narrow vectors of treatment. However, because the size and position of the heart within a patient is variable, it is desirable to provide a wider array of therapy vectors to provide defibrillation shocks, pacing pulses, and the ability to sense a cardiac depolarization across a wider area of the heart.